Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht: Im Dienste König Olafs
by Icha icha Minato Kyuubi
Summary: Dies ist meine erste Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Fic. AU , Teilweise OOC Characters. Eines Tages bringt ein Kurier eine Botschaft für Häuptling Haudrauf nach Berk. Dies bedeutet für Hicks den Start in ein neues Abenteuer. Geplant ist voerst nur ein mehrteiliges Kapitel als One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht-Im Dienste König Olafs.**

 **Fanfiction**

AU Wikinger-Universum, wo es gezähmte Drachen nicht nur auf Berk gibt.

mögliche OOC der Character.

„Hey, Chef, da möchte dich jemand sprechen."

Grobian kam die Stufen hinaufgestapft, Ihm folgte ein fremder Wikinger. Haudrauf, Häuptling von Berk, wandte sich langsam um.

„Seid gegrüßt, Häuptling. Ich komme vom Hofe König Olafs und überbringe eine Nachricht vom Hauptquartier der Leibwache des Königs." erklärte der Fremde und hielt Haudrauf ein eingerolltes Pergament entgegen. An der Kleidung erkannte das Dorfoberhaupt sofort, dass es sich um einen Drachenreiter-Kurier handelte. Unten am Kai konnte er das Reittier des Kuriers ausmachen. Ein kleinwüchsiger aber schneller Pfeilschwanz.

„Ich danke euch, mein Freund." antwortete Haudrauf der das Pergament annahm.

Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung machte sich der Kurier wieder auf den Weiterweg.

Neugierig brach Haudrauf das königliche Siegel auf und entrollte das Pergament.

„Bei Odin! Das hätte ich nicht für möglich gehalten!" rief er aus.

„Was ist los, Chef?"

„Ruf alle zum Rat in die große Halle zusammen!-Wo steckt eigentlich mein Sohn?"

„Der ist mal wieder mit seinen Freunden auf Erkundungsflug."

„Sobald sie zurück sind, sollen Sie sich ebenfalls in der großen Halle einfinden. Ich habe etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen!"

Und zwei Stunden später…

„Was ist denn los, Grobian? Warum wurde eine Versammlung einberufen?" fragte Hicks, welcher mit seinen Freunden und dem alten Schmied gerade die große Halle betrat. Hicks, siebzehn Jahre alt, war der Sohn des Häuptlings und Anführer der Drachenreiter-Gruppe von Berk. Neben Ihm stapfte sein schwarzer Nachtschatten Ohnezahn. Der Drache war Hicks ständiger Begleiter, seit er Ihn verletzt gefunden hatte und es Ihm gelungen war, einen Weg zu finden, das Vertrauen, dieser wilden Kreaturen zu finden.

„Was gibt es Vater?"

„Mein Sohn, es ist etwas Großartiges passiert. Ein Kurier vom Festland hat vorhin eine Nachricht überbracht."

„Eine Nachricht aus der Hauptstadt?"

„Genau. Und zwar vom Hauptquartier der königlichen Leibwache aus Thonhalla. –Wie Ihr alle wisst, hat König Olaf der Erste verfügt, das jedes Jahr drei der tapfersten Krieger aller Clans auserwählt werden, für vier Jahre am Hof als Leibwächter zu dienen. Und es ist mir eine große Freude zu verkünden, dass dieses Jahr die Auswahl auf meinen Sohn gefallen ist!" verkündete Haudrauf stolz.

„WAS?"

Ungläubiges Staunen erfasste alle.

„Hicks soll in der Leibwache des Königs dienen?" rief Rotzbakke und seine Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Ausgerechnet er?"

„Ich weiß, was Ihr jetzt denkt. Hicks ist was Kraft und Stärke anbelangt, nicht das Paradebeispiel eines Wikingers. Doch was er nicht in den Muskeln hat hat er dafür in seinem Köpfchen." bemerkte das Dorfoberhaupt.

Auch Kotzbakke, Rotzbakkes Vater war von der Auswahl nicht sonderlich begeistert. Seinem Sohn hätte diese Ehre zu teil werden sollen und nicht dem schmächtigen Jungen von Haudrauf.

Hicks schwieg. Er wusste, was dies bedeutete. Vier Jahre würde er von Berk fort sein. Seine vertraute Umgebung das erste Mal für längere Zeit verlassen. Gut, er würde ja sich auch einmal so etwas wie Heimaturlaub bekommen. Aber es erwartete Ihn auf dem Festland eine neue fremde Welt. Eine große Stadt, mit vielen Menschen. Er hoffte nur, das Ohnezahn sich dort gut einleben würde. Sein Nachtschatten war dies ja nicht gewöhnt. Genauso wenig wie er. Doch er würde auch viel Neues kennenlernen. Und dazu war er immer bereit. Nur wäre er diesmal auf sich selbst gestellt. Ohne seine Freunde Astrid, Fischbein, Raffnuss und Taffnuss, und Rotzbakke. Nur er und Ohnezahn.

„Hicks, was sagst Du dazu? Bist Du bereit, in den Dienst des Königs zu treten?" fragte Haudrauf.

„Ja, Vater. Ich weiß, wie viel es Dir bedeutet. Und ich weiß, dass es eine große Ehre ist, auserwählt zu werden. Obwohl ich es immer noch nicht glauben kann. „

„Deine Taten haben sich wohl schon herumgesprochen, Hicks." bemerkte Grobian.

„Die werden ganz schön doof aus der Wäsche gucken, wenn sie Hicks sehen." grinste Rotzbakke zu seinem Vater und erntete dafür von Astrid einen ordentlichen Hieb gegen die Brust. Mit einem „Oof!" kippte er von seinem Hocker. Kotzbakke schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf. Er wusste, dass hauptsächlich die Söhne und Töchter von Häuptlingen ausgewählt wurden, in der Leibwache des Königs Dienst zu tun. Sein Sohn könnte höchstens der regulären Armee beitreten.

Nach der Versammlung saß Hicks mit seinem Vater und Grobian noch lange in der großen Halle zusammen. Der Häuptling und der Schmied hatten sich je eine Liste von unzähligen Dingen gemacht, die sie Hicks unterbreiten wollten.

„Nun zu weniger Erfreulichem, auf das Du in der Hauptstadt treffen könntest." erklärte Haudrauf ernst. „Sklaven…"

„Du weißt, was Sklaven sind?"

„Ja, Grobian, ich weiß. Dagur hätte mich vor zwei Jahren beinahe an so einen Menschenhändler verkauft! Zum Glück kamst Du und Ohnezahn rechtzeitig und habt schlimmeres verhindert." antwortete Hicks etwas gereizt. Eine längliche Narbe auf seiner linken Schulter zeugte heute noch von diesem Abenteuer. Diese schändliche Tat Dagurs des Durchgeknallten hatte er dem Anführer der Berserker bis heute nicht verziehen. Zum Glück saß er jetzt auf der Insel der Verbannten im Kerker.

„Und gefangene Drachen." ergänzte Grobian. "Einige Herren behandeln Ihre Sklaven gut, andere nicht. Und genauso wird es mit den Drachen sein, sollte es welche in der Hauptstadt geben."

„Auf jeden Fall wollen wir damit sagen, misch dich nicht ein, solltest Du sehen, dass jemand oder etwas ungerecht behandelt wird. Du kannst nicht gegen alles Schlechte vorgehen. Das bringt nur Ärger!"

Hicks seufzte. „Ich verstehe." murmelte er.

„Ich weiß, das es Dir besonders schwer fallen wird, aber halte dich zurück. Zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit. Die Hauptstadt ist ein gänzlich anderer Ort als Berk. Mit eigenen Gesetzen und Regeln."

„Alles klar, Vater."

„Und sollte es Probleme mit Ohnezahn geben…ich weiß nicht, ob die Hauptstadt der richtige Ort für einen Nachtschatten ist…dann schick ihn mit einer Nachricht nach Berk zurück. Und wenn Du Hilfe brauchst, schicke deinen schrecklichen Schrecken mit einer Nachricht."

„Klar. Tjark wird die Rolle als Kurier übernehmen." nickte Hicks. Er wusste, dass diese kleinen Drachen einen ausgezeichneten Orientierungssinn hatten und immer wieder den Weg fanden.

„Wann muss ich eigentlich dort sein?" fragte Hicks weiter und überflog nochmals das vor Ihm liegende Pergament.

„Innerhalb von zwei Wochen solltest Du dort sein. Ich erinnere mich noch, das unsere letzte Fahrt zum Festland damals gut drei Wochen gedauert hat! Gut, dass die noch eine Karte beigefügt haben, wo dein Ziel eingezeichnet ist."

Hicks ergriff ein kleineres Stück Pergament und besah es sich. Er erkannte einige Ihm bekannte Inseln, die auch auf seiner speziellen Karte verzeichnet waren und dann, viel weiter südlich die gezackte Küstenlinie des Festlandes mit seinen unzähligen Fjorden. Haudrauf indes betrachtete fasziniert ein vergoldetes Siegel, das ebenfalls dabei gewesen war.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mein Sohn einmal eine Einberufung zur Leibwache des Königs bekommen würde! Nur besonders heldenhaften und starken Kindern von Häuptlingen wird die Ehre zuteil, zuerst als Kadett für ein Jahr und dann als Krieger für drei Jahre in der Leibwache des Königs zu dienen. Und nun ist die Wahl auf Hicks gefallen! Meinen Hicks!" seufzte das Dorfoberhaupt glücklich.

Hicks sah auf. Hoffentlich würde er seinen Vater nicht enttäuschen. Er war trotz seiner siebzehn Jahre zwar schon ein-zwei Mal mit dem Schiff und seinem Vater auf dem Festland gewesen, aber noch nie in einer größeren Stadt. Sein Vater hatte hin und wieder Handel mit den kleinen Küstendörfern betrieben, wenn sie etwas brauchten, was es auf Berk nicht gab, mehr nicht.

„Ach, wenn es doch deiner Mutter noch vergönnt wäre, das mitzuerleben! Sie wäre so stolz auf dich-so wie ich es bin! Mein Sohn-ist bald ein Mitglied der königlichen Leibwache!"

Die kommenden beiden Tage traf Hicks die Reisevorbereitungen und packte das zusammen, was er während seiner langen Abwesenheit benötigen würde. Da waren Teile für Ohnezahns Geschirr, eine zweite Beinprothese, einige seiner Karten und noch andere persönliche Dinge. Nicht zu vergessen sein Schreibzeug und das Buch, an dem er gerade arbeitete. Das Buch der Drachen hatte Fischbein in Verwahrung. Von Pütz bekam er eine kleine Holztafel, auf welcher er ein Portrait Haudraufs gemalt hatte. Darüber freute sich Hicks besonders. Dies und vieles mehr verstaute er in zwei große Packtaschen. Seine Aufzeichnungen wickelte er in wasserdichtes Öltuch, um sie vor Nässe zu schützen.

„Sohn, kommst Du mal?"

„Komme!"

Hicks stieg die Stufen in den unteren Wohnbereich hinunter.

„Was gibt es Vater?"

„Ich muss Dir noch etwas Wichtiges geben. Ich war heute in meinem geheimen Versteck im Wald und habe etwas von unserem Schatz geholt. Du wirst das sicher brauchen, wenn Du in Thonhalla bist. Aber gehe sparsam damit um!" erklärte Haudrauf und ließ einen kleinen Lederbeutel in Hicks Hände fallen. Er öffnete Ihn und leerte den Inhalt in seine rechte Handfläche. Goldstücke, kleine Juwelen und anderer Schmuck kamen zum Vorschein.

„Und lass dich nicht übers Ohr hauen! Spitzbuben gibt es genug!" ermahnte Ihn sein Vater.

„Alles klar. Danke, Vater. Ich habe nicht gerade viele Dinge zum Tauschen."

Hicks machte sich nicht viel aus Schätzen und Reichtum. Doch eine gut gefüllte Reisekasse war nicht zu verachten.

Der Tag der Abreise war da. Wehmütig schenkte Hicks seinem Zuhause noch einen letzten Blick. Dann befestigte er die Packtaschen an Ohnezahns Sattel und hängte sich seinen Schild um.

„Komm, mein Freund. Die Anderen warten schon.- Tjark?"

Mit einem Keckern hüpfte der grüne schreckliche Schrecken auf Ohnezahns Sattel.

Der Weg durch das Dorf verlief schweigend. Hicks widmete jeder Behausung noch einen letzten Blick.

Er hoffte, dass bei seiner Rückkehr noch alles so sein würde, wie bei seiner Abreise.

Auf dem großen Hügel vor der Drachenakademie hatten sich alle Bewohner von Berk versammelt, Menschen wie Drachen.

„Nun ist es also soweit, mein Sohn. Von heute an beginnt ein neuer Abschnitt in deinem Leben. Du wirst die nächste Zeit den Weg eines Kriegers beschreiten." begann Haudrauf.

„Und ein zukünftiger Krieger braucht vor allem eines: Ein gutes Schwert." fuhr Grobian fort und überreichte Hicks einen in Leinen gewickelten, länglichen Gegenstand. Der junge Drachenreiter schlug die Enden des Tuches auseinander und ein Kurzschwert in einer reich verzierten Scheide kam zum Vorschein.

„Vater, Grobian…es ist wundervoll." staunte Hicks und zog das Schwert heraus. Es war genau richtig. Nicht zu groß und nicht zu schwer. Grobian hatte sich diesmal selbst übertroffen.

„Ich habe noch ein Stück Gronkel –Eisen in meiner Schmiede gefunden und es mit eingearbeitet." erklärte der Schmied. Rotzbakke sah aus als würde er vor Neid gleich platzen.

„Danke, Grobian. Das wird mich immer an dich erinnern." lächelte Hicks und befestigte es an seinem Gürtel. Nun trat sein Vater vor.

„Dieses königliche Siegel zeigst Du dem Hauptmann der Leibwache. Es ist quasi dein Ausweis. Verliere es nicht!" mahnte Haudrauf. „Und lass es Dir nicht klauen!"

„Das werde ich nicht, Vater. Und wegen dem Klauen-da passen Ohnezahn und Tjark schon auf."

Siegel und das Anschreiben-Pergament wanderten in die Umhängetasche, in welcher Hicks seine wichtigsten Dinge verwahrte.

Als nächstes war Astrid an der Reihe. Sie hängte Hicks einen kleinen Lederbeutel um und flüsterte Ihm etwas ins Ohr. Haudrauf bemerkte, wie sein Sohn errötete.

„Ohnezahn-gib gut auf Ihn acht." wandte sich Astrid dann an den Nachtschatten. Dieser nickte mit einem knappen Grunzen.

Von Fischbein erhielt er ein kleines Buch in dem dieser die seiner Meinung nach wichtigsten Fakten aus dem großen Buch der Drachen zusammengefasst hatte.

„Hey, danke, mein Freund. Das wird mir in der Fremde sicher gute Dienste leisten. „

„Und schick mir auch hin und wieder ein Pergament mit Tjark, wenn Du etwas Neues über Drachen entdeckst."

„Ist gebongt."

Der Abschied von Raffnuss und Taffnuss erfolgte in Ihrer typischen ausgeflippten Art. Und mit einem Doppelknuff von rechts und links in die Seiten.

„Ugh-danke, Ihr Beiden."

„Also-viel Glück, Hicks. Du wirsts brauchen." murmelte Rotzbakke und reichte Ihm die Hand. Dann stolzierte er zu den anderen zurück.

„Äh-danke, Rotzbakke."

Als nächstes kamen die Drachen an die Reihe. Zuletzt wurde Hicks von allen Dorfbewohnern umringt, die ihm Ratschläge und gute Wünsche mit auf dem Weg gaben.

Dann wurde Platz für die alte Schamanin gemacht.

Gothi trat näher überreichte Hicks einen Stein, der an beiden Enden keilförmig zugespitzt war und in der Mitte ein Loch besaß, durch das eine gedrehte dünne Schnur aus Yakhaar gezogen war.

„Das ist ein Magnetstein von den Vulkanen aus Island. Gothi hat mir ein Stück davon gegeben und ich habe nach Ihren Anweisungen diesen Wegweiser angefertigt. Halte den Stein einfach an der Kordel hoch. Das Ende mit der Markierung zeigt immer in Richtung Berk, das andere in Richtung Festland. So kannst Du dich nie verfliegen." erklärte Grobian und die stumme Schamanin nickte.

Hicks wusste, das der große Magnetstein in Gothis Hütte der größte Schatz der Schamanin war. Einst hatte sie Ihn, als sie noch jung war, von der Insel der Feuerberge mitgebracht.

„Ich danke Dir, Gothi. Er wird mir bestimmt gute Dienste leisten." lächelte Hicks dankbar. Die Schnur war lang genug, das er sich den Stein um den Hals hängen konnte.

„Und Du passt gut auf meinen Jungen auf, nicht wahr Ohnezahn?" bemerkte Haudrauf.

Der Nachtschatten gurrte und nickte.

Hicks wandte sich an die verbliebenen Drachenreiter.

„Tja, dann wird es wohl Zeit…" seufzte er.

„Alles Gute, Hicks. Und sei bitte vorsichtig." sprach Astrid und zog Ihn in eine Umarmung.

„Bin ich das nicht immer?"

Ein Knuff in die Brust war die Antwort.

„Schon gut, schon gut!" lächelte Hicks gequält. Bei Thor, musste dieses Mädchen immer so fest zuhauen?

„Bis bald Astrid. So lange ich nicht da bin, bist Du die Leiterin der Drachenakademie. Fischbein wird Dir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen."

„Pass gut auf dich auf, Hicks. Und lass dich nicht unterkriegen."

„Keine Sorge. Ohnezahn ist ja bei mir."

„Genau! Du zeigst es den Kerlen, wenn sie ihm komisch kommen, nicht wahr?"

Der Nachtschatten gurrte zustimmend.

„Also dann…" Ihre Gesichter kamen sich langsam näher. Dann drückte Astrid Ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Ich werde auf dich warten." hauchte sie und trat zurück, damit Haudrauf seinen Sohn in eine letzte bärenstarke Umarmung nehmen konnte.

„Uagh! Vater, Du erdrückst mich!"

„Gute Reise, mein Sohn."

Hicks sah, das sein Vater Mühe hatte, die Tränen zurück zu halten.

„Weinst Du?" wisperte er leise.

„Was? Quatsch, ich hab nur ein wenig Staub in die Augen gekriegt."

„Klar." nickte der junge Drachenreiter lächelnd.

Nach einer kurzen Überprüfung, ob er auch wirklich nichts vergessen hatte, schwang er sich in den Sattel.

„Vorwärts, mein Freund!"

Ohnezahn machte ein paar Sätze vorwärts und schwang sich in die Luft. Hicks entfaltete die künstliche Schwanzfinne und Drache und Reiter stiegen in den klaren Morgenhimmel.

Alle Bewohner von Berk winkten und wünschten alles Gute, die Drachen brüllten und kreischten, einige reckten Ihre Köpfe zum Himmel und schickten zum Abschied Ihr Feuer als leuchtendes Abschiedssignal in die Höhe.

Hicks lenkte Ohnezahn ohne Umschweife auf das offene Meer hinaus, Richtung Süden. Und während er sich immer mehr von der heimatlichen Insel entfernte, blickte er nicht zurück. Er wusste, wenn er es tun würde, würde er Berk nicht mehr verlassen wollen. Doch es wurde Zeit, die Welt da draußen jenseits der Inseln kennenzulernen.

„Möge Odin seine schützende Hand über dich halten, mein Sohn." murmelte Haudrauf.

„Ich werde Ihn vermissen." schniefte Fischbein. Fleischklops brummte zustimmend.

Ganz anders reagierte Rotzbakke.

„Das ist so ungerecht! Ich hätte die Einberufung bekommen sollen!" keifte er. Astrid und die anderen verdrehten genervt die Augen.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	2. Chapter 2

Zweiter Teil

Die Reise zum Festland dauerte selbst mit seinem schnellen Nachtschatten vier Tage. Unterwegs rasteten sie auf den zahlreichen Inseln. Einmal musste Hicks sogar außerplanmäßig auf dem Deck eines Schiffes landen, weil Ohnezahn müde war und es gab keine Insel weit und breit, nicht mal ein Felsenriff. Da standen sie nun, auf einer Seite der Nachtschatten mit seinem Reiter, auf der anderen Seite die ganze Mannschaft zusammengedrängt wie eine Herde verschreckter Kaninchen.

„Ääh…Entschuldigung, dass wir so hereinplatzen, aber mein Drache braucht dringend eine Pause. Er ist diese Langstreckenflüge nicht gewöhnt." lächelte Hicks verlegen. "Hey, Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben. Ohnezahn tut keinem etwas, solange er nicht bedroht wird."

Schließlich konnte Hicks den Händler und seine Mannschaft von Ohnezahns Ungefährlichkeit überzeugen und er Schiffsführer erklärte sich bereit, Reiter und Drache auf der nächsten Insel abzusetzen.

Gesagt –getan. Im letzten Licht des Tages gingen Hicks und Ohnezahn an den Gestaden einer kleinen Insel an Land. Während sie einen Platz für die Nacht suchten, merkte der junge Drachenreiter, das Ihm die Insel seltsam bekannt vorkam. Und als er dann eine bestimmte Formation von Felsen entdeckte, fiel es Ihm wieder ein. Rasch eilte er über die Felsen, bis er den Eingang einer Höhle erreichte. Vor dem Eingang blieb er stehen und ließ seinen Blick schweifen.

„Erinnerst Du dich, mein Freund? Vor etwas über einem Jahr…" murmelte Hicks. Damals peitschten Regenstürme über den Archipel und Hicks war mit seinem Drachen während eines Fluges von den anderen getrennt worden und weit vom eigentlichen Kurs abgekommen. Mit letzter Kraft hatten sie sich auf dieses Eiland retten können. Vier lange Wochen waren sie hier festgesessen, weil Ohnezahn bei der harten Landung sich am Flügel verletzt hatte. Vier Wochen Regen und stürmische Winde, die die See aufwühlten und ein segeln oder fliegen unmöglich machten. Aber jetzt lag die Insel in hellem Sonnenschein und das Meer war ruhig.

Hicks betrat die Höhle und ging zielsicher in den hinteren Teil. Hier fand er die Reste einer Feuerstelle, die seitdem nicht mehr genutzt worden war.

„Ohnezahn?"

Der Nachtschatten verstand sofort. Ein wohl dosierter Plasmastrahl gegen die Felsen tauchte die Höhle in ein schummriges Licht. Hicks Blick wanderte die Felswand neben der Feuerstelle entlang und endlich fand er, wonach er suchte. Zwei Inschriften, in den Fels geritzt, die Rillen mit Kohle geschwärzt. Zwei Namen. Einer in Runenschrift und einer in einer fremdartigen und exotischen Zeichenschrift. Daneben je eine Abbildung eines Drachens. Hicks Nachtschatten neben der Runenschrift und ein fremdartiges Wesen mit länglichem Körperbau. Hicks Gesicht nahm einen wehmütigen Ausdruck an.

„Ming…" murmelte er leise. Er schloss die Augen und rief sich die Erinnerungen in sein Gedächtnis zurück….

Hicks und Ohnezahn waren gerade einen Tag auf der Insel gestrandet Der Nachtschatten war beim Landeversucht von einer Bö gegen eine Felswand geschleudert worden und hatte sich den rechten Flügel verstaucht. Gerade behandelte Hicks die Schwellung an einem der Gelenke mit Kräutern, die er in der Nähe der Höhle gefunden hatte und hoffte, dass sie halfen, als plötzlich ein lautes Bersten und Krachen durch den Sturm an seine Ohren drang. Ohnezahn wurde unruhig.

„Ja, ich habe es auch gehört! Als wäre ein Schiff auf die Felsen aufgelaufen! Bleib hier, ich seh mal nach!"

Hicks eilte nach draußen in den Sturm. Regen peitschte Ihm ins Gesicht und er versuchte, in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Die kleine Walöl-Laterne spendete nur wenig Licht. Doch dann konnte er vor sich die dunklen Umrisse eines Schiffrumpfes zwischen dem felsigen Ufer erkennen. Er eilte näher und erkannte ein kleines Schiff, das zwischen zwei Felsen auf Grund gelaufen und nun eingekeilt war. Der Rumpf war mitten durchgebrochen, der hintere Teil wankte auf den wogenden Wellen auf und nieder.

„Hallo! Ist da jemand?!" schrie Hicks und kletterte über die Felsen an Bord. Dann glaubte er, eine schwache Stimme zu hören.

„Hallo!"

Hicks eilte auf das schwankende Heck zu. Voller Sorge blickte er auf die tosende See vor sich. Die Wellen könnten jeder Zeit das noch im Wasser liegende Heck vom Ufer weg und in die Tiefe reißen! Bis jetzt hatte er noch keinen Menschen an Bord gesehen. Wo war die ganze Besatzung? Über Bord gegangen?

Hicks ergriff eines der herumliegenden Taue, schnitt ein Stück davon ab und band das eine Ende an den Mast der sich auf der Schiffshälfte befand, die auf festem Grund lag. Das andere Ende band er sich um die Hüfte, die Laterne befestigte er an seinem Gürtel, um beide Hände frei zu haben. Dann machte er sich an den Abstieg unter Deck.

Der untere Bereich stand kniehoch unter Wasser und ein unheilvolles Knarren lag in der Luft.

„Hallo!" rief Hicks in die Dunkelheit. Und wieder erhielt er eine Antwort, diesmal schwächer. Sie kam vom anderen Ende des Ganges. Dort musste sich eine Kajüte befinden. Schell kämpfte er sich weiter, bis er an eine Holztür kam. Er schob, doch sie ging nicht auf. Mit aller Kraft stemmte er sich dagegen und endlich gab sie nach! Ein Schwall Wasser ergoss sich über Hicks, das Ihm jetzt schon bis zur Hüfte reichte. Zu allem Unglück erlosch auch noch die Laterne.

„Verdammt!- Hallo!"

Plötzlich entdeckte er in einer Ecke ein schwaches Glühen. Und die Umrisse einer menschlichen Gestalt! Hicks eilte näher und jetzt konnte er erkennen, dass sie hinter einem herabgebrochenen Balken eingeklemmt war und sich alleine nicht befreien konnte. Seine Augen hatten sich inzwischen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und er stemmte sich ebenfalls gegen den Balken. Schließlich gab er nach und fiel mit einem poltern zur Seite. Der Fremde taumelte nach vorne in die Arme von Hicks, der Ihn rechtzeitig auffing. Im nächsten Moment erfüllte ein lautes Krachen die Kajüte und ein heftiger Ruck lief durch das Schiff. Hicks wusste was dies bedeutete.

„Bei Thor! Wir müssen hier raus!" schrie er. Der Fremde schien ebenfalls zu verstehen, in welcher Gefahr sie sich befanden und gemeinsam zogen sie sich an dem Tau in Richtung Mast. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor ein Brecher über das Heck zusammenschlug und es zurück ins Meer riss! Mit letzter Kraft schaffte es Hicks sich und den Geretteten über das verbliebene Bugteil des Schiffes und die Felsen ans sichere Ufer zu bringen. Doch auf halbem Weg zur Höhle verließen Hicks die Kräfte und er brach zusammen.

Als Hicks wieder erwachte, spürte er eine wohlige Wärme. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah sich um. Gleich darauf traf sich Ohnnezahns Blick mit seinem und schon machte die feuchte Zunge des Nachtschattens mit seinem Gesicht Bekanntschaft.

„Uah, alles klar, Kumpel, mir geht's gut." murmelte Hicks und tätschelte den breiten Kopf. Dann bemerkte er auf Ohnezahns Rücken eine Bewegung. Er wandte seinen Blick-und glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen! Zwischen Ohnezahns Flügeln saß ein Wesen, wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte. Es war rot, hatte einen langgestreckten dünnen Körper aus dem zwei kleine Flügel sprossen und vier kurze, stämmige Beine Die längliche Schnauze zierten zwei längliche Barteln, hinter den Ohren ragten zwei spitz zulaufende Hörner auf. Aber das auffälligste waren die Augen. Sie leuchteten in einem tiefen Grün. Hicks wusste sofort, dieses Wesen konnte nur ein Drache sein! Eine neue Art! Lebte er etwa hier auf dieser Insel?

Doch dann fiel Ihm wieder der Fremde ein. Er sah sich um –konnte Ihn aber nirgends entdecken. Hatte er etwa alles nur geträumt? Er erinnerte sich nur noch, dass sie es geschafft hatten, vom Schiffswrack zu entkommen, dann hatten Ihn am Strand die Kräfte verlassen. Vorsichtig schob er Ohnezahns gesunden Flügel, der Ihm die ganze Nacht als warme Decke gedient hatte zur Seite und setzte sich auf. Und dann merkte er, dass er nicht das einzige menschliche Lebewesen in der Höhle war.

Neben der Feuerstelle saß ein junger Mann, Hicks schätzte Ihn auf etwas über zwanzig. Doch er sah anders als alle Menschen denen er bisher begegnet war. Pechschwarzes, glänzendes Haar, das hinten zu einem Knoten hochgebunden war, ockerfarbener Teint. Auch die Form seiner Augen war anders. Sie standen leicht schräg und waren so dunkel wie das Haar des unbekannten Fremden. Er trug eine Art grüne Robe, die an der Hüfte mit einem Gürtel zusammengehalten wurde und locker geschnittene Hosen.

Als er Hicks bemerkte, lächelte er und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Dann begann er in einer fremden Sprache zu sprechen. Einer Sprache die so fremd und exotisch klang, als alles, was er bisher gehört hatte. Der junge Drachenreiter erhob sich und ging zur Feuerstelle hinüber.

„Tut mir leid, ich verstehe dich nicht." erklärte er und ließ sich gegenüber dem Fremden nieder.

„Mein Name ist Hicks. Hicks." Er deutete mit den Händen auf sich.

„Hicks…"

„Genau. Hicks. Das bin ich."

„Ming. Name Ming Shu-fan." antwortete der Fremde und wies auf sich.

„Ming…shu…fan?" wiederholte Hicks langsam und wies auf den Gegenüber sitzenden.

Der Unbekannte nickte.

„Ich verstehe." nickte Hicks und lächelte. Der Fremde lächelte zurück. Damit war der erste Schritt getan.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten die beiden Menschen damit, einen Weg zu finden, um sich einiger Maßen verständigen zu können. Der Fremde kannte bereits einige Worte, die auch Hicks verstehen konnte. Der Wikinger war so fasziniert von dem exotischen Fremden, dass er so viel wie möglich herauszufinden versuchte. So kam das Gespräch auch irgendwann auf die Drachen.

„Das ist mein Drache Ohnezahn. Ein Nachtschatten. Drache." wiederholte Hicks und deutete auf Ohnezahn.

„Long." sagte Ming und deutete auf Ohnezahn und den kleinen roten Drachen, der immer noch auf der Schulter des Nachtschattens hockte.

„Long? Heißt das Drache in deiner Sprache?"

„Long." nickte der Fremde. „Dra…che."

Jetzt sprang der kleine rote Drachen von Ohnezahns Schulter und glitt in seltsamen Wellenflug auf Ming zu, wo er in seinem Schoß landete.

„Mai-Long." erklärte der Fremde und deutete auf das kleine Wesen.

„Das ist dein Drache?"

„Ja. Name Mai-Long." nickte Ming.

„Dann gibt es bei euch auch Drachen? Wo kommst Du eigentlich her?"

Daraufhin holte der Fremde ein in Leder gewickeltes Päckchen hervor und winkte Hicks, sich neben Ihm zu setzen. Langsam wickelte er das Päckchen auf und Hicks konnte sich denken, was es enthielt. Seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt. Ming begann eine Karte zu entfalten, die Hicks völlig unbekannte

Gebiete zeigte, die mit fremdartigen Schriftzeichen markiert waren.

„Das ist….phantastisch! Dagegen ist meine Karte nur wie ein Sandkorn!"

„Chin…" sagte Ming dann und wies auf einen Teil der Karte.

„Chin?"

„Meine Heimat. Deine Heimat?"

„Berk. Eine kleine Insel hier im Archipel."

„Berk?" Ming wies an das andere Ende der Karte.

„Warte."

Hicks ging hinüber zu seinem Gepäck und holte seine Karte hervor, die er immer bei sich trug.

Er entfaltete sie und zeigte auf eine Insel in der Mitte des Plans.

„Berk. Meine Heimat."

Ming sah ihn an und lächelte. Dann klopfte er Ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schultern. Hicks lächelte zurück. Sie teilten beide die gleiche Leidenschaft, das hatte er verstanden, auch ohne viele Worte.

Am Nachmittag kehrten beide an den Strand zurück, um nachzusehen, ob das Schiffswrack noch zwischen den Felsen lag. Wie befürchtet, war nur noch die vordere Hälfte mit dem Mast vorhanden. Doch im Laderaum darunter fanden beide zum Glück genügend Vorräte, um die Zeit zu überbrücken, bis Rettung kam-oder bis Ohnezahns Flügel wieder geheilt war. Der Sturm hatte nicht nachgelassen, aber wenigstens regnete es jetzt nicht mehr. So ging die Bergung aus dem Wrack schneller voran. Selbst Ohnezahn half mit. Der kleine rote Drache hockte die ganze Zeit auf Mings Schulter. Und jedes Mal wenn sie sich im Dunkel des Laderaums befanden, begann er zu leuchten. Jetzt verstand Hicks auch, was es mit dem roten Glühen auf sich gehabt hatte, das er letzte Nacht in der Kajüte gesehen hatte.

Hicks hatte eine Laterne gefunden und hielt sie hoch. Sofort begann der kleinere Drache eine schwache Flamme zu spucken, die den Docht der Kerze entzündete.

„Du bist wirklich ein richtiger Drache." lächelte Hicks.

Dann versuchte Hicks von dem Fremden zu erfahren, was aus dem Rest der Besatzung dieses Schiffes geworden war. Ming versuchte mit Gesten und den wenigen Worten, die er bisher gelernt hatte, zu erklären, was geschehen war. Und so wie Hicks es verstand, bestand die Besatzung des kleinen Schiffes wohl aus drei Weiteren Seeleuten, die aber bei dem schrecklichen Sturm über Bord gegangen sein mussten, weil sich nirgends eine Spur von Ihnen fand. Ming, der in seiner Kajüte gewesen war, um seine Habseligkeiten wasserfest zu verstauen, hatte von alledem nichts mitbekommen, erst als das Schiff auf die Klippen des Eilands aufgelaufen war.

Wenig später saßen alle wieder in der Höhle zusammen.

„Es kann eine Weile dauern, bis Hilfe kommt. Zuerst muss sich der Sturm legen. Bei diesem Wetter kann kein Schiff auslaufen, geschweige denn ein Drache vernünftig fliegen." meinte der junge Drachenreiter.

Anderntags war auch der Rest des Schiffswracks verschwunden. Die Flut und der Sturm hatten sich letzte Nacht wohl auch den Rest geholt. Aber zum Glück hatten sie alles Wichtige bergen können. Und auch genug Planken als Brennmaterial.

In den kommenden Tagen lernten sich die beiden Menschen immer besser kennen und sprachlich verstehen. Ming schien das Sprachen lernen leicht zu fallen, denn er merkte sich rasch immer mehr Worte in der Sprache der Wikinger. Einen Grundwortschatz hatte er sich bereits auf seiner Herreise angeeignet. Hicks erzählte von Berk und Ming gab seinem neuen Freund einen Einblick in seine Schriften und Reiseberichte. Und in seine Gerätschaften die er zum Schreiben und Skizzieren nutzte. Hicks betrachtete fasziniert die fremdartigen Schriftzeichen, die unzählige Bambusstreifen bedeckten, welche zusammengebunden ein Buch ergaben."

Dann wiederum staunte er über eine Art Pergament, das eine völlig andere Struktur aufwies, als jene Schreibunterlagen, die er kannte.

„Papyrus." erklärte Ming und begann zu erzählen, woher es stammte.

„Die Welt ist voller Wunder." murmelte der Wikinger ehrfürchtig und strich behutsam über eine Zeichnung die auf diesem Ihm unbekannten Material gemalt war. Er hoffte, dass er eines Tages die Chance bekäme, auch diese Wunder persönlich zu sehen.

„Ich habe in dieser Zeit mehr erfahren und gelernt, als jemals zuvor." murmelte Hicks, dessen Gedanken für einen Moment in die Gegenwart zurückkehrten. Ohnezahn gurrte und hatte es sich auf seinem alten Lager bequem gemacht. Hicks entfachte mit der Hilfe seines Drachenfreundes wieder das Feuer und kramte eine Angelschnur aus seiner Tasche.

„Ich schau mal, ob ich ein paar Fische fangen kann."

Ohnezahn brummte zur Antwort einmal langgezogen und legte seinen Kopf nieder.

„Ruh dich nur aus, mein Freund."

Tjark krabbelte neugierig in der Höhle umher und folgte Hicks nach draußen. Hier begann er zwischen den Felsen nach Fressbarem zu stöbern.

Kurz darauf hockte Hicks auf einem Felsen und beobachtete die auf dem Wasser leicht tanzende Angelschnur. Aber immer wieder ging auch sein Blick über seine Schulter zu einer sandigen Fläche, von kleinen und großen Felsen umrahmt. Auch sie barg Erinnerungen von seinem Aufenthalt hier auf dem Eiland.

Hicks hatte Ming auch von seinen Freunden erzählt und über das Leben als Wikinger. Dabei waren auch Worte über seine mangelnde Kraft gefallen und wie er deswegen immer von den Meisten deswegen aufgezogen wurde.

Ming war daraufhin aufgestanden und mit Ihm nach draußen zu eben jener sandigen Stelle gegangen. Zum Glück hatte es zu regnen aufgehört, aber noch immer war die See aufgewühlt.

„Greif mich an." sagte Ming. „Mit deinem Schwert. Stell Dir vor ich wäre ein Feind."

„Hä? Warum?"

„Tu es einfach. Du wirst schon sehen."

„Na gut."

Und Hicks griff mit gezogenem Schwert an. Was er dann erlebte, versetzte Ihn abermals in Erstaunen. Sein neuer Freund schaffte es jedes Mal, seinen Angriff abzuwehren. Ohne eine Waffe. Nur mit seinen Armen, Beinen, Händen und Füßen. Er führte dabei Bewegungen aus, die ganz anders waren, als wenn zwei Wikinger gegeneinander kämpften. Es lag in allem eine gewisse…Leichtigkeit. Mehrmals wurde Hicks einfach und rasch entwaffnet und landete dann nach kürzester Zeit rücklings oder bäuchlings im Sand. Oder er wurde am Handgelenk gepackt und über die Schulter seines Gegners geworfen. Einmal schlug er sogar einen Purzelbaum, bevor er wieder unsanft mit dem sandigen Boden Bekanntschaft machte.

„Was in Thors Namen war das für eine Technik? So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen!"

„Es ist die Kunst des waffenlosen Kampfes. Damit kann man sogar einen Gegner besiegen, der größer und stärker ist als Du selbst. Man muss nur seine Kraft an den richtigen Punkten einsetzen."

„Wie? Das ist unmöglich! Wenn einer stärker und größer ist als Du, macht der dich platt!"

„Mit roher Gewalt ohne Verstand, ja. Aber mit List und Voraussicht kannst Du dem entgegenwirken." erklärte Ming. "Du hast mir mein Leben gerettet. Und zum Dank werde ich Dir diese Techniken lehren. Wenn Du möchtest."

„Kannst Du mir das wirklich beibringen?"

„Da bin ich sicher. Aber Du musst ständig dieses Training weiterführen. Das ist sehr wichtig."

„Einverstanden."

„Dann lass uns gleich beginnen."

Zuerst folgten Trockenübungen über die Grundhaltung und die richtigen Griffe, die man anwenden musste. Dann zeigte Ming Hicks einige Übungen, die er auch alleine ausführen konnte, wobei manche dem jungen Drachenreiter etwas seltsam vorkamen.

„Ich soll mit den Fäusten abwechselnd in den Sand schlagen? Wieso?"

„Es wird deine Hände stärker machen. Später werde ich Dir zeigen, was diese Hände vermögen."

„Na gut."

Nur endeten die ersten Versuche damit das Hicks sich nach kurzer Zeit die Finger wund schlug.

Daraufhin schnitt Ming zwei Tücher in Streifen und wickelte sie um die Hände und Finger seines Freundes.

„Und jetzt versuche es noch einmal. Aber fange langsam an und steigere dich jeden Tag ein wenig."

So vergingen die Tage Ohnezahn wunderte sich zuerst über das seltsame Verhalten der beiden Menschen und dachte schon, sie würden sich bekämpfen, doch Hicks beruhigte den Nachtschatten und erklärte Ihm, dass dieses Gerangel nur Training war. Geübt wurde immer ohne Schuhwerk, für den Anfang ließen beide auch Robe und Lederwams weg.

In der ersten Zeit holte sich Hicks weitaus mehr als nur blaue Flecke und wunde Handrücken. Als er einmal besonders ungeschickt fiel, kugelte er sich den Arm aus und das tat höllisch weh!

Aber Ming wusste zum Glück, wie man dieses Problem beheben konnte. Kurz darauf saßen sie in der Höhle, Ohnezahn hatte mit einem Plasmastrahl zusätzlich zum Feuer für mehr Licht gesorgt. Mit einem geübten Griff renkte er das Gelenk wieder ein. Hicks wäre beinahe ohnmächtig vor Schmerz geworden, er hielt einen dicken Ast zwischen den Zähnen um nicht loszubrüllen, als er sein Gelenk mit einem Knacken wieder einrasten hörte. Dann aber merkte er, wie der Schmerz langsam abebbte.

„Ich danke Dir, mein Freund." seufzte er und machte sich daran, sein Hemd wieder überzuziehen.

„Tut mir leid, so wie es aussieht, muss ich meine Kraft noch etwas drosseln. –Sag mir, woher hast Du diese Narbe hier über deiner Schulter? Sie stammt von einem Schwert, oder?"

„Ein kleines Andenken von meinem Erzfeind Dagur." antwortete Hicks und erzählte von seiner letzten Begegnung mit den Berserkern und Ihrem durchgeknallten Anführer.

„Ich war eines Tages alleine mit Ohnezahn unterwegs, als ich drei Schiffe der Berserkerflotte in der Ferne ausmachte. Beim Näherkommen geriet ich in Ihre Schussline, sie versuchten alles um mich und Ohnezahn vom Himmel zu holen. Doch wir konnten jedem Geschoss und Fangflugnetz ausweichen. Doch ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit-und ich wurde von einer wirbelnden Bolakugel am Kopf getroffen, die mich aus dem Sattel gehauen hat. Zum Glück konnte Ohnezahn auch ohne mich weiter in der Luft bleiben und fliegen, da ich seine künstliche Finne so umgebaut habe, dass er sie im Notfall selbst entfalten kann. Besinnungslos klatschte ich prompt neben Dagurs Flagschiff ins Meer. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, merkte ich einen riesen Tumult um mich herum. Ich befand mich an Deck des Schiffes und hörte Dagur laut schreien.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass er mich fest umklammert hielt und mit einem Dolch auf meinen Hals zielte.

„Ergib dich, Nachtschatten, oder dein kleiner Kumpel hier verliert seinen Kopf!" rief Dagur. Ohnezahn kauerte drohend am Bug, umringt von Berserkern, die Ihn in Schach hielten.

„Nein, Ohnezahn! Flieg! Hol die anderen!" rief ich. "Na los!"

Mein Nachtschatten gehorchte nur widerwillig, doch er schaffte es, vom Schiff abzuheben und zu fliehen. Dagur tobte natürlich über die Unfähigkeit seiner Männer und warf mich in einen der Drachenkäfige, die er immer an Bord hatte.

„Warte nur, deine Freunde und Ihre Drachen hole ich mir noch! Und mit Dir habe ich etwas Besonders vor!"

Am Abend traf sich Dagurs Flotte mit einem anderen Schiff der Bucht einer kleinen Insel. Ich hatte noch nie solch ein Schiff gesehen. Es sah unseren ähnlich, hatte Ruder, nur die Form des Rumpfes und die Segel unterschieden sich.

Ich wurde aus dem Käfig gezerrt und von Dagur und Savage, seiner rechten Hand, hinüber auf das andere Schiff gebracht.

„Seid gegrüßt Centurio Oranius!" grüßte Dagur großspurig.

Auch die Besatzung und deren Rüstungen hatte ich noch nie zuvor gesehen. Dieses Schiff musste von sehr weit herkommen.

„Ave, Dagur. Was bringst Du uns denn da schönes? Das ist doch gewiss kein Drache. Nur ein kleiner Normanne." sprach der fremde Komandant. Nein, dieses Schiff musste wirklich von weit außerhalb unseres Archipels kommen.

„Jaaa…aber ein ganz besonderer Normanne. Er ist der Drachenbezwinger, der in der Lage ist, sie zu zähmen!"

„Dieses schwächliche Kerlchen? Der taugt ja nicht mal zum Rudersklaven."

„Aber er wird uns die Drachen herlocken, hinter denen wir beide her sind! Dann hast Du noch mehr Sklaven und ein paar Drachen obendrauf! Glaub mir, dein Imperator wird begeistert sein!"

„Das hoffe ich für dich, Dagur!"

Wie dem auch sei, ich landete wieder in einem Käfig, diesmal an Deck des fremden Schiffes.

Doch der Plan Dagurs und des Fremden ging nicht auf. Die Flotte der Berserker und der Fremden erlitten eine herbe Niederlage und wurden von unseren Drachenfeuer schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. In einem letzten verzweifelten Akt gelang es Dagur mir diesen Schwerthieb zu verpassen, als ich nach meiner Befreiung fast schon auf Ohnezahns Rücken saß. Dafür bekam er von meinem Vater eine ordentliche Abreibung und seitdem sitzt er auf der Insel der Verbannten hinter Gitter.

Das Schiff der Fremden aber habe ich danach nie wieder auf dem Archipel gesehen." schloss Hicks seine Geschichte.

„Ich glaube, ich weiss wer diese Fremden waren. Römer."

„Römer? Ja, Grobian hat es mir später auch gesagt. Als er noch sehr jung war und auf große Fahrt gegangen ist, geriet er auch einmal in Ihre Gefangenschaft. Doch er konnte zum Glück fliehen. Aber Ihre Schiffe verirren sich nur sehr selten in unseren Archipel."

Ming holte seine Karte hervor.

„Hier. Das römische Imperium. Eine blühende Kultur, fast wie die von Chin." erklärte er und wies auf einen Punkt der Karte. „Und hier etwa—liegt Berk, deine Heimat."

„Wow, ganz schön weit weg."

„Aber Ihre Armeen haben schon viele Gebiete auf dem Festland erobert und sich dort angesiedelt."

„Wirklich? Das muss ein mächtiges Volk sein…"

„Aber ich habe auch gehört, dass sie die Gewässer und Gebiete des Nordens fürchten, wegen wilder Barbarenhorden und feuerspeiender Ungeheuer."

„Barbaren…so nennen sie uns?" Ming nickte.

„Aber ich finde das nicht. Ich habe schon viele Völker des Nordens auf meiner Reise kennengelernt, die mich eines anderen belehrt haben."

Hicks lächelte, wurde aber gleich darauf hin wieder ernst.

„Was ich aber mit meiner Geschichte sagen möchte, bisher haben immer meistens die Drachen das Kämpfen für uns übernommen. Oder meine Kameraden für mich. Aber ich komme nicht einmal gegen Fischbein an, wenn es um den Kampf Krieger gegen Krieger kommt. Ich will und kann mich nicht immer darauf verlassen, das Ohnezahn, mein Vater oder jemand anderes das immer für mich übernimmt. Der Schwächste von allen zu sein ist wirklich frustrierend! Und vor allem, wenn Du ständig von deinem Cousin deswegen aufgezogen wirst!"

Ohnezahn gurrte und rieb seinen Kopf behutsam an Hicks unverletzter Schulter als wolle er sagen: „Ich werde dich immer beschützen, egal was passiert."

„Ich weiss, mein Freund. Aber irgendwann muss ich auch im Kampf meinen eigenen Mann stehen."

„Keine Sorge, mein Freund. Wir werden daran arbeiten. Auch wenn Du kein Muskelberg bist, für meine Technik brauchst Du dies nicht. Nur einen wachen Geist und viel Training. Deinem Cousin mag seine Stärke in den Schoß gefallen sein, doch man kann sich auch Stärke erarbeiten. Es ist zwar oft ein harter Weg, aber es lohnt sich."

Hicks Zuversicht wuchs. Wenn Ihm jemand helfen konnte, so war es Ming, mit seiner Kampftechnik, die so ganz anders war, als das was er bisher kannte.

Es dauerte zwei lange Wochen, bis es Hicks anfing, Fortschritte zu machen. Ming war sehr geschickt und machte es seinem Schüler nicht leicht, doch dieser gab auch nicht so schnell auf. Wieder und wieder übten sie die verschiedensten Techniken durch, wie man einen Gegner entwaffnete und zu Boden zwang. Hicks prägte sich die Griffe genau ein und wo sie angesetzt werden mussten. Sogar ein alter knorriger Stamm, der nur noch Aststümpfe hatte wurde zum Trainingsgerät umfunktioniert. Der junge Drachenreiter verbrachte manchmal Stunden, gegen die Äste zu schlagen und zu treten, als mentale Triebfeder hatte er Rotzbakkes Gesicht in den Stamm geschnitzt, das Ihm nun immer frech angrinste.

„Warte nur, ich werde Dir dein Grinsen schon noch aus dem Gesicht wischen!" knurrte Hicks dem Abblild seines Rivalen zu.

Nach dem harten Training ruhte sich der junge Drachenreiter aus oder half seinem Freund bei einer weiteren Konstruktion. Aus dem Schiffsrumpf hatten sie einige Bleiplatten geborgen, da sie dieses nützliche Metall nicht mit dem Wrack untergehen lassen wollten. Diese Platten hatten Ming auf eine Idee gebracht.

„Ein gutes Gleichgewicht ist genauso wichtig. Da Dir ein Fuß fehlt, ist es bei Dir etwas schwieriger, doch dein Körper wird sich darauf einstellen."

„Wooah, gar nicht so einfach!" rief Hicks, als er versuchte, auf einem Bein auf einer kleinen Fläche zu stehen, das Andere mit angewinkeltem Knie erhoben. Noch schwieriger wurde es mit dem künstlichen Fuß, der ja eine sehr kleine Standfläche hatte. Wild wedelte er mit den Armen, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das hinkriege."

„Ich sagte ja, es braucht Zeit. Es zu überstürzen bringt keinen Erfolg. Ruhig durchatmen und konzentriere dich."

Hicks dachte an Astrid. Das Mädchen war von allen die Wendigste. Sie konnte sogar einen Handstand mit nur einer Hand auf dem Rücken von Sturmpfeil während des Fluges ausführen. Im Ausweichen der Stachelschüsse des Nadderweibchens und anderen Gefahren hatte Hicks bereits eine gewisse Fertigkeit erlangt. Er musste diese Fähigkeit noch weiter ausbauen.

„Wichtig ist, dass Du deinen Gegner immer im Auge behältst. Versuche einzuschätzen, mit was er als nächstes angreift. Auch das Ausweichen ist eine gute Strategie. Ich habe gesehen, das Du darin bereits recht gut bist. Versuche bei einem viel stärkeren Gegner, ihn so lange zu beschäftigen, bis er müde wird. Dann schlägst Du im richtigen Moment an der richtigen Stelle zu!" erklärte Ming. „Und bleibe besonnen. Lass dich nicht zu sehr von deinen Gefühlen leiten."

Hicks, der schon seit Beginn des heutigen Trainings keinen Treffer landen konnte, bekam plötzlich einen schnellen Schlag von Ming mit der flachen Hand gegen die Brust, das Ihm die Luft wegblieb. Mit einem Ächzen kippte er in den Sand.

„Mann, das war hart! Wie schaffst Du das nur? Du bist nicht viel kräftiger als ich." jappste er und setzte sich auf.

„Ich habe viele Jahre gebraucht, bis ich so perfekt wurde wie jetzt. Na ja, selbst die größte Perfektion nützt nichts, wenn der Gegner in der Übermacht ist. Aber die wahren Meister bei uns können es mit zig Gegnern aufnehmen."

Als nächstes lernte Hicks, das man auch ganz alltägliche Gegenstände als Waffe zur Verteidigung einsetzen konnte. Vor allem faszinierte Ihn, was man mit einem einfachen Stab alles vollbringen konnte.

Die Wochen vergingen. Langsam begannen die Stürme, welche das Meer aufwühlten, abzuflauen.

Hicks stand jetzt oft auf dem höchsten Felsen und hielt nach Schiffen Ausschau.

„Mein Vater müsste schon nach mir suchen. Jetzt ist es nicht mehr so gefährlich, über das offene Meer zu segeln." erklärte er Ming.

Ohnezahn spielte unten mit seinem östlichen Drachenfreund. Noch drei –vier Tage, dann war der verletzte Flügel des Nachtschattens wieder voll einsatzfähig. Die Schwellung war abgeheilt und er erprobte schon wieder vorsichtig seine Schwingen. Und dann konnten sie dieses Eiland endlich verlassen.

Als Hicks am nächsten Tag vom Feuerholzsuchen zurückkehrte, sprang Ihn plötzlich etwas von hinten an! Noch bevor er reagieren konnte, lag er bereits auf dem Rücken und jemand hatte drückte mit seinem Knie schwer auf seine Brust und mit der Handkante gegen seinen Hals.

„Ming! Was-„

„Du musst noch an deiner Wachsamkeit arbeiten. Wäre ich ein Bandit, wärst Du jetzt tot."

„Mist, ich hab dich gar nicht bemerkt." brummte der junge Drachenreiter, als sein Freund ihm aufhalf.

Und so passierte es immer wieder, das Ming immer wieder und unerwartet angriff, um die Reflexe seines Schülers zu testen.

Und beim fünften Mal schaffte es Hicks, rechtzeitig herumzuwirbeln, Ming an den Schultern zu packen und gegen die Felswand zu schmettern.

„Gut gemacht! Deine Schnelligkeit und Reaktionsfähigkeit hat sich verbessert."

„Mein Vater wird Augen machen, wenn das sieht."

Am Abend überprüfte Hicks noch einmal Ohnezahns Sattel und Geschirr. Sein Freund schrieb ein paar Zeilen nieder, Der junge Drachenreiter hatte dies öfters beobachtet, offenbar führte er so etwas wie ein Tagebuch. Beide waren tief in Ihre Arbeit versunken, Ohnezahn und Mei dösten auf Ihrem Schlafplatz.

„Ming?" brach Hicks schließlich das Schweigen.

„Mhm?" Sein Freund sah auf.

„Du hast mir so viel beigebracht und mich an deinem umfassenden Wissen teilhaben lassen. Ich weiß nicht, wie das jemals wieder gutmachen kann."

„Das hast Du bereits. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet."

„Und Du hast mir dein vollstes Vertrauen geschenkt. Ich konnte mit Dir über alles reden-und Du hast mir zugehört. Ich wünschte, ich hätte einen Bruder wie dich."

Ming lächelte. „So wie es aussieht, hast Du den gleichen Wunsch wie ich."

„Was?"

„Wir können zwar nicht Brüder vom selben Blut sein, aber so etwas Ähnliches."

„Wie soll das gehen?"

„Bei uns gibt es ein Ritual der Blutsbrüderschaft."

„Davon habe ich gehört. Müssen wir uns dafür –äh-in den Arm ritzen?"

„Keine Angst. Bei uns verwenden wir eine andere Methode. Möchtest Du diesen Bund besiegeln?"

„Ja." nickte Hicks. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre."

„Dann werde ich die notwendigen Vorbereitungen treffen."

Ming legte seine Aufzeichnungen beiseite und holte einen dick in Tücher eingewickelten Gegenstand aus seiner Tasche, den Hicks bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte. Nach dem er das letzte Tuch zurückgeschlagen hatte, kam ein schwarz lackiertes Holzkästchen zum Vorschein, das mit Schnitzereien verziert war.

„Dies ist mein wertvollster Besitz aus meiner Heimat."

„Das ist wundervoll! Was für eine Handarbeit!" staunte Hicks. Sein Freund öffnete die Verschlüsse und hob den Deckel ab. Im Innern befanden sich wieder in feines Tuch gehüllte mehrere kleine Gegenstände.

Ming entnahm den ersten Gegenstand und wickelte Ihn vorsichtig aus. Eine blau bemalte Schale aus einem Hicks unbekannten weißen Material kam zum Vorschein.

„Ist das eine Art Keramik? Ich habe noch ein so fein gearbeitetes Gefäß gesehen. Unsere sind meist aus Holz und ziemlich klobig."

„Wir nennen es Porzellan." erklärte Ming und reichte die kleine Schale seinem Freund. Hicks nahm sie behutsam in seine Hände, während sein Gegenüber eine Zweite auswickelte und sie auf einem flachen Felsen, der als Tisch diente, abstellte.

„Sieh Dir das an, Ohnezahn. Ist das nicht wunderschön? Ich trau mich gar nicht, sie richtig festzuhalten, ich habe Angst, ich könnte sie zerbrechen."

Vorsichtig stellte Hicks das Gefäß auf das zweite Stoffquadrat ab, das sein Freund auf dem Felsentisch ausgebreitet hatte. Zuletzt holte Ming einen kleinen Krug mit einem Ausguss und einen kleinen ledernen Beutel aus dem Kästchen. Er zog das Band vorsichtig auf und roch an der Öffnung. Mit einem Seufzen schloss er kurz die Augen.

„Dieser Duft erinnert mich immer an mein Zuhause."

Er reichte Hicks den Beutel. Er sah hinein und der Duft von verschiedenen exotischen Kräutern stieg in seine Nase.

„Wow, das riecht ganz anders als die Kräuter von Gothi, unserer Schamanin. Und was machst Du nun damit?"

„Ich werde daraus einen Sud brauen, den wir bei uns zu Hause oft trinken. Wir nennen es Tee.

„Tee…" murmelte Hicks und sah dann zu wie Mei-Long zuerst auf Mings Zeichen das Wasser mit einer wohl dosierten Flamme erhitzte, bis es kochte. Dann füllte sein Freund je eine Portion der getrockneten Kräuter in den Krug und goss vorsichtig das heiße Wasser darauf. Sofort verbreitete sich in der Höhle ein aromatischer Duft. Sogar Ohnezahn schnupperte und brummte wohlig.

„Fast so gut wie Drachenminze, was Kumpel?" lächelte Hicks.

Nach einigen Minuten füllte Ming den Sud in die Tassen und machte eine einladende Geste. Hicks nahm Ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Er schmeckt etwas bitter, aber ich habe zum Glück etwas Honig aus dem Schiff retten können."

Aus einem kleinen Tongefäß ließ Ming je ein paar Tropfen in die dampfende Flüssigkeit fallen.

„Trinken wir auf unsere Freundschaft. Und auf mehr." erklärte er. Hicks nahm seine Schale und nippte vorsichtig daran. Das Getränk hatte immer noch einen bitteren Geschmack, jedoch glich der Honig das gut aus. Und schon nach kurzer Zeit durchflutete eine wohltuende Wärme seinen Körper.

„Und wie ist es?"

„Nicht schlecht. Es wärmt wunderbar von innen her."

„Lass noch ein wenig in deiner Schale. Das ist Bestandteil der Zeremonie, die jetzt folgt."

Hicks Nervosität wuchs, als sein Freund einen schmalen Dolch hervorholte und seinem kleinen Drachen anwies, kurz mit einer Flamme die Klingenspitze zu erhitzen und damit zu reinigen.

„Also. Du machst dann das Gleiche wie ich jetzt."

Ming stach mit der Klingenspitze in seinen Zeigefinger und ließ zwei Tropfen seines Blutes in seine Schale fallen, wo es sich mit dem Rest des Tees vermischte. Dann reichte er den Dolch an Hicks weiter, der das gleiche Ritual vollzog.

„Wir tauschen jetzt unsere Schalen."

Danach ahmte der junge Drachenreiter die Handbewegungen seines Freundes nach. Schale auf die rechte Handfläche, zwei Drehungen nach links, eine nach rechts. Synchron führten beide dann Ihre Gefäße zum Mund und leerten sie in einem Zug. Beide Drachen sahen interessiert zu.

Nachdem beide Ihre Schalen wieder abgesetzt hatten, war der Bund besiegelt.

„Mein Bruder." sagte Ming und Hicks glaubte so etwas wie Stolz in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Mein Bruder." lächelte der junge Drachenreiter.

Später ritzte Ming seinen Namen in die Felswand und schwärzte die Vertiefungen mit Ruß, sodass man sie gut sehen konnte. Hicks setzte seinen Namen darunter. Sie waren nun in dieser Höhle verewigt.

Zwei Tage später wagte Hicks mit Ohnezahn einen Probeflug um die Insel. Ming saß hinter Ihm im Sattel und genoss den luftigen Ausflug.

„Dein Nachtschatten ist wirklich ein sehr guter Flieger. Mei wird erst in zwanzig Jahren groß genug sein, damit man auf Ihr reiten kann. Und reitbare Drachen sind selten. Die meisten östlichen Drachen werden nur halb so groß wie Ohnezahn."

„SO lange dauert das?"

Ming nickte.

„Deshalb gibt es auch bei uns so wenig Drachenreiter. Der größte aller Drachen lebt im kaiserlichen Palast und er lässt auch nur den Kaiser persönlich auf seinen Rücken."

Als die Freunde wieder landeten, erlebten sie eine Überraschung.

„Das ist ja Tjark!" rief Hicks erfreut und sprang aus dem Sattel. "Na komm her, mein Kleiner!-Er ist ein schrecklicher Schrecken. Und bestimmt hat er eine Nachricht von meinem Vater dabei…ah, hier."

Hicks löste das Pergament von Tjarks Hals, der sich sofort neugierig Mai zuwandte und sie ausgiebig beschnupperte.

„Sind auf der Suche nach Dir und Ohnezahn. Schick Tjark mit einer kurzen Antwort zurück, wo wir dich finden." las er. Er lief in die Höhle und schrieb kurz ein paar Zeilen. Diese neue Nachricht bekam Tjark wieder um den Hals.

„Tjark! Flieg zurück und bring das meinem Vater! Und dann führst Du sie hier her! Los, mein Kleiner!"

Der Schrecken keckerte und flatterte davon.

„Ich habe ihn als Nachrichtendrache ausgebildet. Und schreckliche Schrecken haben einen sehr guten Orientierungssinn."

Und gegen Abend des selbigen Tages erreichte das Schiff mit der Suchmannschaft das kleine Eiland und Haudrauf konnte seinen Sohn endlich wieder in die Arme schließen.

„UAGH! Vater! Nicht so doll!"

„Ich war schon ganz krank vor Sorge! Sag mal, bist Du schwerer geworden?"

„Unsinn! Von dem kargen Essen hier kann man doch nicht zunehmen!"

„Ich könnte aber schwören, dass Du mehr wiegst als das letzte Mal."

Innerlich aber grinste Hicks. Sein kleines Geheimnis wollte er noch für sich behalten.

„Und wer ist dieser Fremde?"

„Vater, darf ich vorstellen: Das ist Ming Shu-fan. Sein Schiff strandete einen Tag nachdem es mich und Ohnezahn hierher verschlagen hatte. Er kommt aus einem weit entfernten Land namens Chin."

Fischbein, der sofort Feuer und Flamme für den exotischen Fremden war, wollte Ihn gleich mit Fragen bombardieren, doch Hicks hielt Ihn sanft zurück.

„Langsam, Fischbein. Du wirst noch genug Zeit haben, dich mit Ihm zu unterhalten." sprach er.

Auch Astrid war sichtlich erleichtert, Ihren Freund gesund und munter wiederzusehen.

„Ohnezahn hatte sich am Flügel verletzt. Hättet Ihr uns nicht gefunden, wären wir morgen früh aufgebrochen. „

„Also solch eine lange Sturmperiode hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr!" meinte Grobian. „Na, dann wollen wir uns langsam auf den Heimweg machen."

Und so konnten Hicks und sein neuer Freund nach über vier Wochen Robinson-Leben das Eiland endlich wieder verlassen. Ming sollte vorerst mit nach Berk kommen. Händler Johann konnte Ihn dann wieder in die nächste Siedlung auf dem Festland mitnehmen.

Hicks seufzte. Seit diesem Abenteuer hatte er die „Sturminsel" wie er dieses Eiland getauft hatte, nicht mehr aufgesucht. Wo mochte sein Freund jetzt sein? Immer noch unterwegs oder bereits wieder in seiner Heimat?

Nach dem fünften Fisch holte Hicks die Angelschnur ein und machte sich auf den Rückweg zur Höhle. Doch zuvor sah er noch an der Stelle vorbei, wo noch immer der alte Stamm mit den Aststümpfen stand. Und noch immer war Rotzbakkes Gesicht auf dem Stamm zu erkennen. Er besaß inzwischen das gleiche Trainingsgerät zu Hause auf Berk. Hicks lächelte, legte Angel und Fang beiseite und begann wie damals den Stamm mit Schlägen und Tritten zu bearbeiten. Sie waren nun wesentlich fester und schneller geworden. Plötzlich ertönte ein Knarren, der Stamm neigte sich von Ihm weg, kippte und schlug auf den Boden auf.

Der junge Drachenreiter schaute zuerst ein wenig verwirrt, dann begann er zu grinsen und schließlich lauthals zu lachen.

Mit Vergnügen dachte er daran, was sich nach seiner Rückkehr nach Berk die nächsten Tage ereignet hatte.

Fortsetzung folgt…


End file.
